


Standing On The Broken Pieces

by NewZealandGay



Series: A Spark Of The Infinite [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Everyone Is Alive, I'll add more tags as i go, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Nice Jackson Whittemore, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewZealandGay/pseuds/NewZealandGay
Summary: After the Battle of New York, and the loss of his uncle, Stiles' pack is slowly growing. But with his powers still mostly unknown, can Stiles find out who he really is?Sequel to When The World Comes Crumbling Down.





	1. Chapter 1

The Nemeton sits as it has for decades, though, more powerful than before. Still, something, someone, calls to it's power. Someone who had bonded themselves with it before. If the stump could feel emotions, it would feel curiosity at this pull. Reaching out, it connects with the boy in question. The Spark that had sacrificed himself to it to save his father. Yes, this boy was worthy of it's protection and power. 

 

Stiles wakes with a start, a soft rush of electricity running under his skin. He takes in a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. He's in his new bed at the compound. Jackson and Isaac still sleeping beside him. He smiles down at them, before squeezing out of their embrace, watching with amusement as they pull each other closer as he leaves.

Stepping out of the room, he walks down the empty halls, with such a small pack, the large base almost always feels empty. Making his way to dinning area, he finds Chris sitting in front of window sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning." The hunter greets him, as Stiles pours himself a cup of coffee. Adding milk and a lot of sugar.

"You're up early."

"Could say the same about you."

"I think something's calling me. I want to make a trip into Beacon today. Care to come with me? With Nat and Clint out on missions, I need someone with me."

"Sure, I'll come with, I need to grab some stuff from my house anyway." Stiles smiles at the hunter's remark, he's clearly lying, but he doesn't call him up on that.

"Heard anything from Allison?" Chris shakes his head with a sigh.

"No, she's not responding to my texts or calls. I think she's still mad about me joining your pack. Because apparently it's only fine when she does it." Stiles rolls his eyes, having been present when she had confronted Chris at home when she found out.

"She's just mad that hunters no longer trust her after she sided with Gerald." Stiles thinks back to the last time they'd seen him, being taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be shipped to the Fridge.

"When do you want to head to town?" Chris changing the subject away from his father. Stiles resists to urge to laugh at the sudden change. But goes along with it.

"I was thinking we could grab breakfast at that new cafe, drop some off to my dad at the station. I'll just get changed into something more appropriate." Looking down at his pjs, with a sigh, Stiles gulping down his cup of coffee.

"Alright, I'll see you out front in five minutes." Chris doesn't like it when people keep him waiting. So Stiles hurries out of the room. Finding Jackson and Isaac still asleep when he gets there. He shuffles through his closet for a change of clothes before moving to the adjoining bathroom to change away from the wolves. Once changed, he makes his way back to his room and flicks on the lights. Jackson lets out yawn as he starts to wake up, catching sight of Stiles as he blinks at the bright light.

"Morning. I'm about to head out with Chris. I'll see you later." Jackson just blinks at him for a moment, before standing up and giving Stiles a hug.

"Be safe. Call if you need anything." Jackson whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles pushes him away with a smile.

Walking to the front doesn't take long, but Chris stands waiting next to his SUV, looking at his watch. With a roll of his eyes, Stiles pushes him out of the way and get in on the passenger side. Chris gets in and starts the ignition.

 

The Sheriff's Department is mostly deserted when they get there, only a few deputies actually on desk duty. Parrish being one of them, who gives Stiles a tired smile when he places a bagel in front of him on the way to his father's office.

"Hey Daddy-o. Got you breakfast." Stiles throws the paper bag at his father. Who only notices it's been thrown at him when it hits him in the head.

"Morning kid. You're up early, it's not even-" The Sheriff checks his clock and sighs, realising that it's later than he thought it was. "Ten."

"You should go home and sleep. And take Jordan with you, he looks like he's about to pass out at his desk." The Sheriff just waves a hand at him.

"Shift ends in an hour, then I'll head home." John looks out his office door at Jordan, who is slowly munching on the bagel while struggling to keep his eyes open. "And I'll take him back to the compound to sleep."

Knowing that's the best he'll get out of his dad, Stiles just nods before bidding a farewell as he leaves. Chris is still waiting outside with the car running. When Stiles gets in, he takes in a deep breath and tries to track the strange energy crawling under his skin. It doesn't take long before he figures out the source.

"We need to go to the Nemeton." Stiles tells the hunter who nods, before driving towards the preserve. The car park for the public area of the preserve is all but empty, only one other car parked there. Stiles gets out of the car as soon as it's park and walks towards the edge of the forest.

"Stiles, wait up for a moment." Chris locks the car and walks towards the boy, who's jumping up and down on the spot. Stiles grabs the mans hand and drags him towards the woods, only letting go when Chris actually starts to follow.

"It's near by, it's magic is getting stronger. I think it's moved again, it seems closer than last time. Oh, we're here." Stiles steps into the clearing, and looks at the stump in front of him. He feels the air around him pulsing with magic. Placing a hand on the stump Stiles hums a tune and closes his eyes.

A wash of power rushes through Stiles, echoing through his very being. The Nemeton connects to the Spark, tying him to the land that it sits on. When Stiles opens his eyes, a small sap sits in a pot on top of the stump. The Nemeton no longer inhabiting the dying remnants of it's former self.

"Why don't we take you to the compound, plant you somewhere safer, with lots of light. Hmm, does that sound good?" Stiles asks the sap, picking up the small pot. Chris looks at Stiles in bewilderment, but figured out long ago to not question the weird things around him. "Still want to swing by yours?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris leads Stiles back out of the woods, Stiles focusing entirely on the plant in his hands. Chris takes a few short cuts to get back to the Argent house as quickly as possible. When they arrive, Scott's motorbike is parked out front. Meaning Allison must be inside.

"Want me to come in with you?" Stiles asks when he notices the bike as well.

"Please." Stiles places the pot down on the floor, and hidden away slightly. "Okay, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of the sequel. Yes, I wrote this from 3am to 6am. Yes about an hour of that was just trying to figure out a title for this next instalment. Yes I do have a meeting in 4 hours, and I really should've gone to sleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Also, I've decided on a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

The Argent house is quiet, which seeming that Scott and Allison are apparently inside is not a good thing. There's nothing out of place in the hallway, but the living room is tossed over. Stiles pulls out the sceptre, in dagger form and keeps it ready. Chris taking out his side arm. Books are scattered everywhere, the couch flipped over and the safe in the floor under it open. There had been nothing inside it. Chris having moved everything out of the safes he had in the house to the compound weeks ago. The two walk upstairs to find Scott and Allison standing inside Chris' room, both freezing as they're caught red handed ransacking the place.

"McCall. Argent." Stiles tucks his weapon into his belt, but Chris keeps his gun trained on Scott. Stiles shifts his weight to lean against the door frame. "Care to explain why you're breaking into the house of a member of my pack?"

Allison glares at Stiles, but doesn't say anything, instead choosing to eye her father in defiance. Scott puts the book he's holding back on the shelf carefully.

"Why should I tell you?" Scott spits out, trying to mask his fear with anger. Stiles scoffs before pushing off the door frame. Scott visibly pales at the movement but holds his ground.

"It's still my house, it's not like I broke in." Allison defends herself, arrogance in her voice, like being asked is beneath her. Chris lowers his gun, flicking the safety before putting it back in it's holster.

"Seeming you don't have a key to this house, you haven't lived here for months, and the fact that you're an adult, all of those factor into you breaking and entering." Chris tells his daughter who continues to glare at him. Chris keeps her gaze as he pulls out his phone and taps in a number he knows by heart. Raising the phone to his ear, he waits for the call to connect.

"Chris, how can I help you?" The Sheriff's voice comes from the other end, loud enough that everyone in the room can hear in, even without super hearing. Allison's defiance drops instantly, and she gives Scott a worried look.

"I have two intruders here in my house. Would you mind sending someone to come and collect them?" Chris smirks as Stiles throws out a barrier of mountain ash, stopping Scott from running off. The Circle containing Allison as well.

"Deputy Jones is on his way. Do you have them contained?"

"They're not going anywhere." Allison pushes a hand against the barrier, but can't break it. Stiles' eyes glowing purple as she tries to push against it.

"Okay, Jones should be pulling up outside now."

"Tell him the door's open, and that we're upstairs." The Sheriff gives a affirmative noise before saying goodbye and hanging up. Deputy Jones climbs the stairs and looks between Chris and Stiles before stepping past them and over the barrier to place handcuffs on Scott and Allison. The barrier breaks when the two are escorted out of the room and down the stairs. Stiles smirks as he catches Scott trying to break the cuffs he's in.

"Looks like the mountain ash handcuffs you had made for the Sheriff's department are working wonders." Stiles comments to Chris, knowing Scott can still hear him. Chris nods, before walking towards his closet, the one place in the room that the two hadn't gotten to yet. Chis pulls a suitcase out from the bottom of it and wheels it towards the door.

"Had this packed for a while. Come on, let's give statements and head back to base." Chris pushes Stiles towards the stairs, and the two leave the house. Chris tries to lock the door behind him, but finds the lock broken.

Giving the statements doesn't take long, and soon enough Deputy Peterson shows up to secure the crime scene, allowing for Stiles and Chris to leave. Getting back into the SUV, Stiles picks up the Nemeton sap and holds onto it for the drive back to the compound. Chris stops the car at the front entrance and lets Stiles out. Before taking the vehicle to the carpark.

Stiles hums a tune as he walks through the building to the large field area out the back. Looking around at the space, he tries to find a suitable place for the sap.

"Where do you want to go little one?" Stiles asks the sap while walking around. He feels the plant seek out through the ground, golden tendrils of magic pushing around, before a hole sinks. Walking over to the small hole, Stiles puts the pot into it. The grass around the plant shifts as the small sap starts to grow into a larger tree. Stiles lets his own magic flow into the tree, helping it grow. Soon a ten foot tall Rowan tree stands in it's place. Stiles feels a soft touch against his skin, the Nemeton thanking him for it's new form. With a tired smile, Stiles walks back inside, nearly running into Isaac in his distracted state of mind.

"Stiles." Isaac greets happily, pulling the boy in for a hug, pressing his into Stiles' neck. "Jax said you went to town. Did you have any trouble?"

"Yeah, found Scott and Allison breaking into Chris' house. They're down at the station. Oh, and the Nemeton is now out back, and I'm really tired, I kinda want a nap." Stiles lets out a long yawn, before patting Isaac on the shoulder. "Did my dad and Jordan show up yet?"

"Jordan's in his room, and your dad was in the kitchen last I saw him." Isaac answers, Stiles just gives him one final squeeze before breaking the hug.

"I'm gonna go have a nap. Make sure my dad gets some sleep as well." Stiles walks off after Isaac nods, each on their way to find a different officer. Stiles reaches Jordan's door rather quickly, and doesn't bother knocking before barging in. He finds Jordan sitting up in bed, a book in his hand as he watches Stiles enter. Stiles kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed, and under the covers, Curling up next to the hellhound. Jordan sighs and puts his book down, laying next to Stiles and wrapping his arms around him. The two quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two. I'll answer one of the questions I got on the last chapter here as well. This story takes place about a month after the events of the last one. Thank you for reading, and I love hearing from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott paces the holding cell at the station, annoyed at Chris for getting them arrested. Derek will kill him when he finds out they were caught. Allison had said she could find information to help them with the latest threat that had come to Beacon hills at her father's place. But hadn't said anything about no longer being welcome at the house. Scott lets out a growl at the faint sense of sadness he feels at Stiles' betrayal.

Ever since he came back, he's been a thorn in their sides. Getting Chris to side with him, getting Jordan. He'd been gone just over a week, who knows where, and when he came back he's suddenly powerful. Scott knew kicking him out was the right thing to do at the time, but now? Now Stiles is the alpha of his own pack, a pack containing two of the scariest people he's ever met, a high standing hunter with connections, two powerful werewolves, and a hellhound. Scott scoffs at the thought of how happy Stiles must be right now thinking he's better than everyone.

A deputy stands in front of the cell and gives Scott a disappointed look.

"Today's your lucky day." The deputy states as he opens the door. "Your bail's been reached." Scott glares at the deputy as he walks past the man. He spots Allison in another cell, and gives her a confused look before the deputy tells him to keep walking. The process of getting his stuff back doesn't take long, and before he knows it, he's standing in front of a very angry Melissa.

"Scott, you better have a good explanation as to why you were arrested breaking and entering. Because you're lucky I didn't leave you ass in there." Melissa scolds him when they get to her car. Scott wonders where his bike is, probably still outside the Argent house.

"We needed information, so we went to Allison's place to get some." Scott's half truth doesn't get past Melissa, and she gives him a pointed look before focusing on the road. "Okay, so she might not live there anymore, and her and her dad have had this big falling out, so he called the cops. But if Mr Argent would just help us, we'd be fine."

"From what I hear from Chris, he has every reason to not want to help you. The way your pack treats him, the way his daughter treats him." Melissa mutters under her breath, and if Scott weren't a werewolf, he would've missed it.

"It's not our fault he sided with the enemy." Scott tries to defend. Melissa slams on the breaks and pulls over to the side of the road.

"There was once a time when Stiles was like a brother to you. And now he's the enemy. All because you and your pack didn't want him." Melissa snaps at him, staring at him with anger in her eyes. Stiles was like a second son to her. And when she heard that the boy who put his life on the line countless times had been thrown away she was angry. Furious. She almost didn't recognise the child sat beside her, becoming a werewolf had changed her son. She lets out a sigh, before pulling the car back onto the road and to the McCall house. "You're grounded for two weeks, no friends, no TV, no laptop. I had to shell out a lot of money to bail you out, so you better go up to your room, tidy it, and then bring me all your devices." She points at the car door. "Go."

Scott scrambles to comply, falling out the door in the process. Melissa remains in the car, thinking over where she could've wrong. With a sigh, she places her head in her hands. Maybe she should take up Stiles' offer of joining his pack. He had said having someone with medical knowledge would be vital, and that she is already family. Despite what her son had done to him, Stiles still saw her with nothing but love in his eyes. And if she did take up Stiles' offer, she wouldn't have to deal with Derek's pack showing up out of no where demanding help, and not even thanking her before they leave. Melissa looks at her front door, before starting the car again. John had given her the address to the compound shortly after Stiles had moved there. Saying she'd probably need it at some point.

Scott looks out his window as his mother drives off. How could she takes Stiles' side over his? With a growl he pulls out his phone and dials Derek's number.

"What?" Derek's gruff voice barks out when the line connects.

"We didn't get a chance to find anything. Chris showed up, and we were arrested." Scott explains to his Alpha.

"So you failed to find anything on what ever the hell has been stalking the preserve?"

"Yes Alpha." Scott practically whines at Derek's harsh tone.

"I'll see if I can bail Allison out. But she better get some information for us quickly. Her usefulness is dwindling." Derek hangs up as soon as he's finished his statement, and Scott lets out a annoying sigh, throwing his phone at his bed. Only to miss, causing it to hit the wall and the screen to shatter. Scott growls as he picks up his broken phone, and makes sure it still turns on. It does, but the screen cuts him when he taps it. He growls again, tosses it on the bed, this time it lands on his bed. Scott flops down face first on the bed next to it. Not long after, his phone starts ringing. Turning to glare at his phone, only for his look to soften when he sees Allison's photo.

"Hey, did Derek get you out?" Scott asks when he answers the phone.

"No, my father said he'd dropped the charges. On the condition that I go to France." Allison's voice is quiet.

"What? Why?" Scott is confused, and hurt that Allison might leave him.

"Because of Kate, Gerald, my mum, and the fact that I sided with them at one point or another. I've been all but thrown out of the family. My father, he's cutting a deal with the Matriarch." There's a small crack in her voice.

"That's unfair that he's getting away with things by blaming you." Anger replaces Scott's confusion. Of course Chris is putting everything on Allison, it's probably Stiles' idea.

"No, the only way that they will take me back into the family is if the Argents get an alliance with the Stilinski pack." Scott sits up at that statement. Anger gone, and the confusion is back.

"What? Why would they want an alliance with him?" There's no way in Scott's mind that Stiles could be someone people want to be aligned him.

"Because rumour in the supernatural community is Stiles is the most powerful Alpha in the world. And an alliance with him, well, the Argents could remove some of the stains they've gathered." Scott scoffs at Allison's statement. "I have to do this Scott. If I can get back in with my family. I can get their resources, and knowledge. And I can help the pack."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asks with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have to. I don't have another choice." Allison's own voice cracks slightly.

"When do you leave?" Maybe he can sneak out, visit her before she goes. Scott walks towards his door. 

"In an hour." Scott freezes at Allison's answer.

"Why so soon?" Thoughts run through Scott's mind, plans on how to stop her from leaving.

"I'm not allowed to know. All I'm allowed to do is say good bye." Allison sounds really sad, and Scott sits back down on his bed.

"Will you call me?" Scott lets a small amount of desperation into his voice, hoping that Allison will pity him enough to stay.

"No. I'm not allowed contact with anyone, but don't tell Derek that, if he finds out that I can't get him anything, I don't what will happen. Look, I've got to go, I've been on the phone longer I was given." Scott hears someone on the other end of the line say something, but he can't make out what they say.

"I love you." He tries one more time to try and get her to not go. The three words that he'd been holding off saying.

"I love you too." Is all he gets back in response as Allison hangs up, and Scott lets out an annoyed sigh. Stiles is ruining everything. And he's going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really need to get a posting schedule. But here's the next chapter. I think I'll move to a weekly schedule, like I was gonna do originally. I'll see you when I see you next, and we'll see what I decide for the posting. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles grumbles as he's pulled away from the sleeping furnace, more commonly known as Jordan. The hellhound letting out a huff at the boys whines, but just rolls over onto his side. Stiles tiredly blinks up at the person pulling him out of the bed. Only to find his father looking down at him in amusement. Stiles mutters something about needing sleep, and mean parents, while his father drags him out of the room and towards the common room. Pushing a cup of coffee in his hands when he sits down on one of the couches, Isaac and Jackson moving to sit either side of him. Stiles takes a sip of the drink before really taking in his surroundings. Chris and Allison sit on one of the other couches, Melissa sitting in the arm chair. Stiles sighs before taking another sip of his coffee, and pulls his legs up onto the couch.

"Hello Melissa, it's nice to see you." Stiles greets the nurse with a smile.

"It's good to see you too." She responds, giving Stiles a soft smile in return.

"Ms Argent." And if looks could kill, the glare Stiles gives Allison would have her in a grave at least twelve times over. "I can't say the same." Chris coughs and turns Stiles' attention towards him.

"The Argent families in France have stated that they will take Allison in, and reintegrate her to the family." Chris trails off, and Stiles understands that pause, the Argents want something.

"And what do you have to give them in return?" Chris looks down at his hands awkwardly, his life seeming to catch up with him for a moment.

"The Argent family wants a formal alliance with you."

"And I thought the Argents hated all supernatural creatures. Seeming I can think of four Argents off the top of my head that are."

"Stiles, you only know five Argents." Isaac speaks up, and Stiles gives him a smirk.

"Yes, and I only like one of them." Stiles rolls his eyes and looks over at Chris. "If it gets Ms Argent out of here. I will agree to an alliance with the Argent family."

"You'll need to come with us to France. They'll want to meet with you face to face."

"Hmm, right, sure. Okay. Yeah, no that makes sense." Stiles hums for a moment as he thinks over the statement. "Who can I take with me? Because I'm not going alone, well, you'll be there. But safety wise I want at least one supernatural being with me. And ideally Nat, but she's under cover."

"You won't want to take a werewolf. Perhaps Jordan could come with. Being a hellhound, he would be another show of your power as an alpha."

"Okay, so I'll take Jordan, if he's fine with that. I'll contact Tony, and we can borrow one of his private jets. There's no way in hell that I'm flying commercial." Stiles pulls out his phone and taps on the large icon on the home screen that's just a cartoon picture of Tony's face. While the call rings, Stiles stands up and leaves the room. Not wanting Allison to hear the call.

"Stiles, how can I help you this fine, morning, afternoon, evening? Jarvis what time is it?"

"It's six twenty one in the evening, Sir." Jarvis' robotic voice comes over the phone.

"Right, how can I help you this fine evening Stiles?"

"Can I borrow a private jet to take to France?"

"Yeah, sure, I can have one to you in 7 hours? How does that sound?"

"You're not gonna ask why?"

"Nope, I'm sure you'll tell me on the way there anyway."

"I will, thank you for the jet. I've got to go. But I'll call you later."

"Sure think kid. Stay safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Etcetera, etcetera."

"Bye Tony." Stiles hangs up on the man, and walks back into the common room, sitting back down on the couch. "The jet will be here in 7 hours, we'll leave in 8. Get whatever you need ready by then. Dad can you go wake up Jordan and ask him if he's fine coming? Jackson can you escort the she devil to one of the cells. Isaac, can you make sure Melissa is okay and doesn't need anything? I'll be with you in a moment Mel."

"Yes Alpha." Jackson grabs Allison rather lightly, showing some restraint as he leads her down the hall.

"Chris, I need you to contact Peter. Tell him that I want to see him asap." Chris nods and walks out of the room, already dialling his phone. The Sheriff leaves the room as well, heading back to Jordan's room. Isaac walks towards the kitchen area to get Melissa a hot drink. "So. What brings you to the compound?"

"Scott,he's, he's not who he used to be, being a werewolf has changed him. And that pack of his, they're going down a dark path." Melissa takes in a deep breath before letting her mask fall slightly, letting Stiles sees her tiredness. "I was wondering if you would accept me into your pack. Knowing you, and all the danger you get into. You'll need someone with medical knowledge."

"Even if we didn't need a medical professional, I'd welcome you into my pack with open arms. I, Alpha Stilinski, accept you into my pack." Both of them sigh as the pack bond falls into place, Melissa visibly relaxes.

"Thank you Stiles."

"I've got to go get ready, but Isaac will get anything you need." Stiles leaves the room, just as Isaac returns with a mug of tea. Isaac glances at Stiles as he passes and gives him a small smile, feeling the bond himself.

Making his way to his room, Stiles takes in a deep breath before falling face first onto his bed.

"Fuck." Stiles' voice is muffled by his bed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Language." Stiles jolts up at the voice from the door. Jordan stands leaning against the door frame giving Stiles a disapproving look.

"Sorry." Stiles mutters, and Jordan just rolls his eyes. The hellhound sits down next to the spark on the bed.

"So you've volunteered me to go to France with you." Jordan falls backwards onto the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

"Right, sorry. I-." Stiles splutters for a moment before Jordan starts laughing.

"No, it's fine, I have a lot of holiday days piled up." Jordan sits back up, and pats Stiles on the head. "And I'm sure your father would've given some argument if he wasn't fine with me tagging along."

"But?"

"No buts, I look forward to the trip. Now, I'm going to get coffee. You pack. Then you, your father, Chris, and I will have a long chat over what's to be expected when we get to France."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment. Hope you enjoyed it. I was gonna have it up two days ago, but I forgot to. Anyway, I love hearing from you. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Iron Man suits are easily visible in the night sky, Tony's private jet following closely behind as it's lead into the runway. The three suits landing in front of Stiles when the plane lands.

"So France." Tony states stepping out of one of the suit and giving Stiles a hug. Stiles is a bit shocked a first before returning the hug.

"I didn't think you'd be coming." Stiles says slightly confused by his presence.

"Steve was gonna come, but he got caught up with some S.H.I.E.L.D. work. Plus Pepper wanted to go to France, so." Stiles pushes Tony away at that.

"Pepper's here?" Tony doesn't answer, just points towards the steps descending from the jet. Pepper stands at the top of the steps and gives the compound a once over before she walks down.

"Stiles, it's good to see you." Pepper pulls the boy into a hug before looking once more at the building behind them. "Why don't you show me around while Tony grabs your things, hmm?"

"But Pep." Tony whines before Pepper gives him a pointed look. "Fine."

"If you'll just follow me, m' lady." Stiles says with a small bow, leading Tony and Pepper inside. Tony breaking away to follow Parrish to Stiles' room. Stiles starts to give Pepper the tour of the main building when Isaac interrupts.

"Peter's finally here to see you." The beta states, before giving Pepper a small nod.

"Sorry Pep, but I've got to talk to him. Iz, would you mind showing Pepper around? Just not the cells while we have our guest." Isaac nods, and leads Pepper away, while Stiles makes his way to the common room to find Peter lounging on one of the sofas. A large bruise is on the side of his face, and faint claw marks on his neck, all healing rather slowly, wounds from an alpha. 

"Sorry I was unable to get here sooner Stiles. My dear nephew decided to give me a 'talking to' after I declined to give him information on you." Stiles walks over as Peter talks and runs a hand across his check, letting his magic heal the wolf's injuries. Peter lets out a sigh of relief and rubs his face into Stiles' hand. "Thank you Alpha."

"You don't have to continue being a double agent. As awesome as it sounds, I'd rather get Nat in for all the spying."

"Your super spy is busy at the moment, and I've got some intel that you will love."

"Oh yeah? Spill creeperwolf." Peter smiles at the old nickname, one Stiles hasn't used since dragging him into his pack.

"Miss Argent, and my biggest regret, broke into Chris' house to search for information on a spriggan. Because one decided to take up residence in the preserve. Of course, they weren't doing anything bad until my nephew decided that they needed to leave and offended them."

"Do I need to step in and help this spriggan? Because I'm sure we'd be able to find it a large area of forrest away from the asshole." Peter smiles but shakes his head.

"No need. I found them and asked them to move to a safer area of woods. Of course, they didn't want to leave until Derek had paid the price. But I convinced them to leave on the promise that I would put their plan into motion. Which is why in about half an hour, the loft will be a small little forrest of it's own." Stiles laughs at that, and Peter lets out his own mischievous laugh.

"Good, good. But I needed to talk to you about some other things." Peter nods as Stiles takes a seat on the couch next to him.

"I need you to get me everything you can on the Argent Matriarch. I know you have connections, and if I'm to have an alliance with her, and the rest of the Argents, I need to know everything."

"I'll start immediately." Peter stands up and pulls Stiles up with him before pulling the boy into a hug. "Be safe in France Alpha."

"No promises." Stiles mutters before Peter brakes the hug and walks off.

Stiles lets out a small sigh before making his way to his room, finding his packed bags no longer there. Moving over to his wardrobe, he shifts the handing clothes out of the way and grabs hold of the sceptre hiding behind them.

With a small twirl of the weapon, Stiles stares into the blue gem at the end. The one part of the sceptre that never changes. The infinity stone within. Stiles lets his magic resonate with the stone before the outer blue shell starts to crack away. The bright yellow stone underneath shining through. Stiles stares at the stone for a short moment before pushing his magic back into the blue shell, sealing the stone back away.

With other push of magic, the sceptre shifts and folds into a metal bracelet, the blue stone positioned in the centre of a large oval with intricate patterns around it. Stiles pushes the bracelet onto his wrist, running a finger over the stone before shaking his head. Letting the soft hum of the stone comfort him.

Stiles makes his way back to the common room, to find Pepper talking to his father, Mellisa, and Chris, while Tony throws question after question at Jordan, Isaac, and Jackson. 

"Stiles, there you are. Nice jewellery." Tony comment before turning back to Jordan. "So when you get all firey do your clothes burn away?"

"Umm, yes?" Jordan rubs the back of his neck at Tony's pressing.

"I could design some fire proof clothing for you, should be easy enough. JARVIS, take note that I should do that."

"Noted Sir." JARVIS' voice sounds from somewhere, and Stiles looks confused, before Tony waves his phone at him.

"Don't go anywhere without him. Normally he's in the suit, or an ear piece. But I'm not in the suit, and I disassembled like twenty ear pieces last night in a fit of boredom. So Peps isn't letting me have any more." Tony shoots Pepper an innocent smile, which she responds with a glare.

"You made robot mice, that are now loose in the tower."

"Yeah, but they're cute. Oh. I could make them be able to fix things, and do other jobs in the hard to reach places. Man I'm brilliant. JARVIS."

"I've already placed a note in your workshop. Should I have the mice rounded up, Sir?"

"Yes!" Pepper yells at the phone and Tony pouts.

"So, we ready to go to France? Why are we going to France? Is it something to do with the young woman locked up in the cells? Or is it because you heard about the Chitauri tech deal going down in France? Or do you just need a break away from all this pack stuff?" Tony asks question after question, not really giving anyone a chance to answer before Stiles cuts him off.

"What was that about Chitauri tech?"

"Oh yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. has an agent intercepting a tech sale in Paris. I was snooping through their files earlier. Honestly, you'd think Fury would've kicked me out by now. But no."

"Should we go and help out? D' you think Fury would be fine with that? What am I saying, we have our own issues to deal with. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has it covered." Stiles rambles on before he stops and sits down. "We should head off soon. Jackson, Chris, why don't you two go load Ms Argent onto the plane."

Jackson and Chris walk out of the room, while Stiles stands up and gives his dad a hug.

"Alright kid, don't do anything stupid, don't start a war. I don't want to have to cash in some favours to save you." John whispers into Stiles' ear before breaking the hug apart. "If I have to call Fury, I will be mad."

"We'll be fine, Jordan's coming with, how much trouble can I get into?" Stiles gives John a bright innocent smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, it's been a while, but I'm back. Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoyed it. When will the next instalment show up? Who knows, certainly not I. I've been really depressed lately, so that's not really helped my writing.  
> I've nodded towards something in this chapter. Which of course is really obvious, but hey, tell me if you know what it is.  
> I love hearing from you guys, and I do keep an eye on comments and kudos even in these long interims.  
> Anyway, see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles jolts awake with a huff as the car he's in goes over another pothole. Apparently the roads around the Argent compound aren't well kept. But Chris already seemed to know that, hiring an eight seater all-terrain vehicle, much to Tony's disgust. But he wasn't there to complain, Pepper having dragged him to get some breakfast at a small cafe that she found had good reviews. Jordan pats Stiles on the shoulder when he groans.

Allison sits in the back, her hands bound together and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Early mornings after long flights are hell." Stiles mutters and Jordan lets out a small chuckle.

"The Matriarch is trying to get an edge over you." Chris states, before turning down a well concealed driveway. Stiles rubs his eyes and lets out a small sigh. He draws in a breath and feels for his magic. The stone on Stiles' bracelet glows a faint green, the yellow pushing it's way through the blue shell. 

Stiles pushes at the stone's magic and feels himself leave his body.

Stiles stands before a large mansion. Armed guards move around the perimeter, the Argent crest on their uniforms. Stiles makes his way towards the door, and he passes through it. No one seems to notice him standing there. Inside, a woman in her late fifties stands waiting, she's not visibly armed, but Stiles can tell that she has something hidden. Stiles recognises her face from the file Peter had given him. Margret Argent.

Stiles feels himself dragged back into his body. The feeling of fitting through his skin is almost refreshing.

The car reaches the mansion shortly after, and guns are instantly trained on it. Chris pulls in to stop in the middle of the driveway. Chris is the first to get out of the car, and he moves to grab Allison from the back. Once she's outside the car, Jordan gets out and holds the door open for Stiles to get out.

As Stiles takes a step out, the front door to the mansion opens, and Margret walks out. The four walk towards the door, Allison all but being dragged along. The stop a few feet away from the woman, who watches them with a calculating look. She raises her hand and all the guns trained on them are lowered.

"Mr Stilinski. We're so glad that you could meet with us." Her voice has that sense of ease, calmness, but there's an underlining sense of a threat in her french accent. The fact that she doesn't call him Alpha gives Stiles all he needs. She believes she's above him, so why call him by his title.

"Ms Argent. I'm glad to be here." Stiles doesn't give her her title either, equal footing and all. Margret's left eye twitches slightly at the missing title, but otherwise doesn't show her displeasure. She turns her look towards Chris and Allison.

"Christopher." The one word is laced with so much venom that Chris nearly flinches, but he holds his ground.

"Ma'am." He gives a small nod in return, keeping to Stiles' side. Margret gives a nod and a guard approaches and leads Allison away.

"And I assume this is a member of your, pack." Margret gives Jordan another once over, and all but spits out the word pack. Stiles understands her actions, and tones, she's trying to make it seem as if they didn't need the alliance. That he's nothing.

"This is Jordan. My left could not be here, as she is away on business. And we thought it wise to keep my wolves away from you. Your reputation isn't as good as you hope it is." Stiles gives Margret a wicked smile, poking at her weak points, her family's failures. Margret holds his look, but she's cracking under the surface.

"Let us take this inside." Margret turns and walks back inside, almost too quickly. Stiles glances at Chris, and sees him tense up, before taking a step forward, pushing Stiles' shoulder to have him do the same.

Stiles feels the mountain ash in the mansion's foundation as he passes over the threshold. Jordan steps over the line with ease, not even noticing the barrier. Margret stands inside watching closely as all three step past the barrier with no issue. She leads them through a hallway to a large dining room, with a large rowan table, there are seven places set around it. One at the head, and three on either side. Margret takes the seat at the head, and motions for Stiles to sit down. Stiles takes the middle seat on Margret's left side, Jordan takes his right and Chris takes his left. Margret gives Stiles an annoyed look at the fact that he didn't have them seated in order of rank, but doesn't mention it. Soon, another woman and a man enter the room, followed closely behind by Allison. The woman sits to Margret's right, and Stiles recognises her as Lucile Argent, Margret's niece and second in command. The man takes the next seat. Roger Argent, formerly Calavera, Margret's husband. Alison waits for Roger to take his seat before she sits down at the final seat.

"I believe introductions are in order." Margret starts after a few moments of tense silence. Stiles gives her a smile and nods his head, not wanting to let on that he knows who they are. "This is my second in command, Lucile. And my husband Roger." Lucile gives Stiles a genuine warm smile, while Roger just nods.

"And this is Jordan. He will be acting as my second." Stiles returns Lucile's smile and Roger's nod. Margret and Lucile share a look that Stiles can't decipher.

"I assume that you would be hungry, and we've had the chef prepare some food. Once we have eaten, we can begin discussing the reason that you are here." Margret waves a hand and several people enter the room, placing down plates of food in front of everyone. There's not much on the plate, much to Stiles' annoyance, but Chris had mentioned that breakfast wasn't the important meal in France. There's a small croissant, a small selection of cheeses, and two small dishes containing butter and jam. Stiles waits for Margret to start eating, watching as he takes some of the dish of butter and places it on the side of her plate, before doing the same with the jam. She then tears off a piece of the croissant and spreads the butter and jam from the plate on the piece before eating it. Stiles follows suit, doing the same as she does, only taking a small slice of what he thinks is camembert and placing it on top.

It doesn't take long for everyone to finish the small pastry, and the servers come again and take away the plates. They disappear shortly before a small cart is brought into the room, holding a selection of drinks.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Margret asks, as a server places a small cup, a small bowel of sugar, a small jug of milk, and a small teapot down in front of her. Margret pours a small amount of milk into her cup before adding a teaspoon of sugar, and finally the tea.

"Coffee, please." Stiles answers and the server nods before placing a cup, a small jug of milk, another small jug of cream, a small bowel of sugar, and a small pot of coffee in front of Stiles. Stiles looks over the amount of items in front of him with a bit of shock on his face. Jordan asks for the same, while Chris gets a cup of tea. Roger and Lucile both accept cups of tea. And Allison doesn't say anything, but has a cup of orange juice placed down in front of her.

Stiles mixes a fair amount of sugar and cream into his coffee before taking a sip, happy with how sweet it is. The sound of drinks being stirred and spoons clinking against the side of cups sounds for a short time before the room falls back into silence. The servers move the cart out of the room again, and don't re enter, leaving all of the small jugs and bowels on the table.

"It must've cost a small fortune to buy all of these." Stiles gestures to everything in front of him as he talks before taking another sip of his coffee, enjoying the caffeine entering his system.

"It did, but my mother used to own a small coffee shop in Paris, before she met my father, and all of this comes from her shop." Margret takes a sip of her tea, before placing the cup down delicately on the table. "Now, we need to discuss the reason why you are here." Stiles looks to Chris and motions for him to speak.

"My father, my sister, my wife, they all disgraced the family. I have tried to stay true to the Code, and teach my daughter the same. But unfortunately, she doesn't respect the family, nor me. When I joined the Stilinski pack, she was against the fact that I was allying with the supernatural, when she herself was a part of the Hale pack. She only used her connection to the Argents to better her position in that pack, not to better our world. She only thinks of her self. I asked if you would take her in, train her to be an Argent again, to be someone of value, someone who could trust us, and who we could trust." Chris finishes his speech, Stiles looks over at Allison and she is just looking down keeping quiet, which is uncharacteristic for her, but Stiles doesn't comment. Margret nods, and Lucile waves over a guard who brings her a piece of paper.

"We will accept to take Allison and train her. But only if our requests are also met. Some points we may allow to negotiate. First, a formal alliance with the Stilinski pack, this is non-negotiable. Second, Gerard Argent to be released to our custody before his execution for breaking the Code. We understand that he was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and we know you have connections with them, this is negotiable. Finally, Peter Hale is to be handed over to us for a trial for the murder of Kate Argent. We understand that it was revenge that drove Hale to kill Kate, if you can prove here today that he was in the right, we will drop this request." Lucile reads off the page, and Stiles clenches his fists at the two other requests.

"What proof do you need that Peter was in the right for his execution of Kate? She burnt the Hale house to the ground with children inside. There were humans inside the house, and Kate still burnt it down. The Hales had not broken the Code, yet Kate saw it fit to kill them. She seduced an underaged boy to get close to the family." Stiles lists off the reasons, not noticing that Jordan and Chris have pulled out their phones and are sending emails and texts to Peter and John regarding all the files and information they have on the Hale fire and Kate's guilt. A guard enters the room and hands a tablet over to Margret while Stiles is talking. Stiles goes to say more but Lucile holds up a hand to stop him.

"It appears that while you talked, your second made sure to get us all the proof that Peter Hale was well within his right to take the execution of Kate Argent into his own hands. We shall drop all charges against him." Margret states before placing the tablet down on the table.

"In regards to Gerard then. I will need time to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to discuss if handing him over to you is an option. It may be that a S.H.I.E.L.D. representative would need to discuss with you what your plans would be." Stiles states, calming down slightly, knowing that Peter will be fine.

"Very well. We shall take a break, while Lucile and Christoper draw up the alliance agreement." Margret finishes off her cup of tea before standing up. "We shall meet back in here for lunch, do feel free to walk the grounds outside, access inside will be fore restricted." Margret leaves the room, followed closely behind by Roger. The same guard as before enters the room and escorts Allison out. Leaving only Lucile remaining on the other side of the table.

"Christopher, if you would follow me." Lucile stands up and moves towards the entrance to the dining room. Chris gives Stiles a pat on the shoulder before moving to follow.

"Keep him out of trouble." Chris throws over his shoulder as he leaves. Jordan lets out a laugh as Stiles slumps in his seat. He pours himself another cup of coffee and mixes in the same amount of sugar and cream before downing it in one.

"Okay. Let's take a look at the grounds." Stiles mutters as he stands up. Stiles moves to clean up the dishes, but the servers reenter the room and shoo him away before he can do anything. A guard leads Jordan and Stiles to the front door, and explains that someone will fetch them when it is time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, sorry if it's a bit of a mess. I started writing chapter 6 like 3 different times and couldn't figure it out, so I wrote this after being awake for about 40 hours.  
> You'll notice that I've changed my name on here. That's because this is what I'm known as on Tumblr and discord. NOT TWITTER (that's someone else entirely). And it's just a better name that whitelife, due to the fact that it really sounds bad when you don't know what it's from and I strongly dislike 14 year old me deciding that that's the username I wanted to use on everything. Granted I only signed up for this when I was 17. I'm rambling, whoops. Anyway, that's why there's the username change. I'm thinking of starting a Discord server as a way of getting people to actually pressure me into writing this more often, so watch this space if that happens.  
> As always though, thank you for reading, I hope to hear from you, and I'll see you at some point in the future.  
> PS. I still haven't seen Infinity War and Endgame....


End file.
